Candy Keep
Fixed colours in | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard }} Story Sue the skunk hides her candies inside the nest for hibernation. Since she can't fit them all in, she lets Tiffi have a red striped candy. New things *Magic Mixers can spawn 3-layered icing for the first time in level 1362. *Fixed candy colours appear in three-layered chests for the first time in level 1365. Levels Candy Keep is a somewhat hard episode. It contains four somewhat hard levels: , , and , three hard levels: , , and , and one very hard level: . Overall, this episode is of similar difficulty as the previous episode, Candied Cliffs. Gallery Story= EP92 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1356 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1356- |link=Level 1356 Level 1357 V5 HTML5.png|Level 1357 - |link=Level 1357 Level 1358 Reality.png|Level 1358 - |link=Level 1358 Level 1359 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1359 - |link=Level 1359 Level 1360 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1360 - |link=Level 1360 Level 1361 Reality.png|Level 1361 - |link=Level 1361 Level 1362 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1362 - |link=Level 1362 Level 1363 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1363 - |link=Level 1363 Level 1364 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1364 - |link=Level 1364 Level 1365 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1365 - |link=Level 1365 Level 1366 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1366 - |link=Level 1366 Level 1367 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1367 - |link=Level 1367 Level 1368 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1368 - |link=Level 1368 Level 1369 V4 HTML5 before.png|Level 1369 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1369 Level 1369 V4 HTML5 after.png|Level 1369 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1369 Level 1370 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1370 - |link=Level 1370 |-| Champion title= Candy Collector.png|Champion title|link=Candy Collector Episode 92 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 92 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Candykeep.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode shares the first word with some previous episodes while the second word with Caramel Keep. *On web version, after this episode was released, striped and wrapped candies are no longer affected by shuffle. However, candy bombs and lucky candies will now be affected by shuffles. **This change takes place on mobile with version 1.66. *This is the first episode where the pathway colour is completely different from the banner colour (there is a red/hot pink pathway and a green banner). **The mobile version uses a different colour set, with yellow pathway and dark violet banner. *This episode continues the trend of adding new features to the magic mixer. The magic mixer itself was introduced in Brulee Bay and could spawn icing (one and two layers), chocolate, marmalade, candy bombs, and liquorice swirls (jelly could also be under the spawner). Candied Cliffs introduces an magic mixer which activated every two moves, as opposed to three, like in previous levels. In this episode, the magic mixer can spawn three-layered icing for the first time. *This episode was once planned to be Hoax Hollow, as the background in this episode once had Hoax Hollow's background before. However, Hoax Hollow was reassigned to the 88th episode, and now Candy Keep now located to the 92nd. *This episode continues the trend of having extremely hard levels. *For some strange reason, there is a lone ticket portal on the mobile map below the episode banner. *This is currently the first episode to feature no levels with difficulty rating below "medium". *A coconut wheel can be seen amongst the candy stash in the background. Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Candy-themed episodes Category:Cave-themed episodes